One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 31
Jericho and Faust sat on top of a building, watching Sinbad run down the streets like a wild boar, dragging wagons, trees, and various other debris he picked up along the way. Faust laughed a little. "Brings back good memories." Sinbad came to an abrupt halt before Faust and smiled nervously. "Yo. Faust can you do me a favor and bring my friend here back to life?" Faust jumped down and walked around Sinbad, observing Kent carefully. "He's not dead. He's holding on. Alright. I got him. Don't worry about it." Faust hauled Kent over his shoulders and his knees started to buckle. "Sinbad... Can you carry him? He's heavier than I thought." Sinbad picked up Kent and Jericho jumped down from above. "Thank you for taking care of my brother." Jericho held out his hand. "I greatly appreciate it." Sinbad nodded and shook Jericho's hand. "Well he's made me proud. You have a great big brother." "Eh? I'm the older one." Jericho corrected. Sinbad's smile faded. "Oh..." Faust coughed. "Eh hem. Maybe you two can continue this when he's back to normal!" Jericho shook his head. "Faust. Kent has never been normal. But you have a point!" Jericho ran off, dragging Kent and Sinbad along with him. "Go go go go!!" - Fantasia, Ashlynn, and Rhea stood over the badly beaten body of Blitz. "What happened to him?" Ashlynn asked, kneeling down to check his pulse. "He was hit by a.....train." "A train? In the middle of the forest? With no tracks? Fantasia, what really happened?" "Would you believe me if I was the train?" "That makes more sense." Rhea shrugged, looking to Ashlynn, who was staring back with confusion. "What? Fantasia is a brutal person. She's like a rose. Pretty to look at, but she's got thorns... Lots and lots of thorns." Fantasia took a deep breath. "I'm going to focus on the positive of that statement. Thank you for calling me pretty. I think you are too. But back to business.. Why're we here?" Ashlynn stared back to Blitz. "We were gonna search him for a key.. But he's mostly naked. I don't see where he would hide it." "I'm not checking. I'd rather d-... Did you say we're looking for a key? Cause I snatched one off of him before we stripped him of his pride." Fantasia glared down to Blitz, then an angry scowl formed on her face as she started to stomp on him again. "Dammit! Why am I doing this again?!" Rhea picked up Fantasia. "He's already beaten. You're gonna kill him if you keep this up. Now, where is that key? We need it." "Oh. The key." Fantasia pulled a small key out of her pocket. "You better be lucky I didn't get the chance to pawn it. Cause I was hoping this was the key to his chests. The thought of him struggling to open those little traps. Unable to get his money. Ha!!" Ashlynn snatched the key from Fantasia. "HEY! I WAS HOLDING THAT!" Ashlynn started to walk ahead. "Come on, let's hurry up. Yukihara is waiting for us." "Who?" "Alexander's Bride." Rhea explained. "He's getting married?! How come he didn't invite me?!" "He just met you." Ashlynn said. "Besides, I've known him since he was in diapers and he still hasn't invited me yet! Ungrateful little brat. I changed your dirty diapers!" Ashlynn stormed off, huffing and puffing in anger. "I'm gonna give him a spanking!" Rhea looked back to Ashlynn. "How old is he again?" "Umm.... About 20." "Don't you think he's a bit old for spankings." "I don't give a damn." Ashlynn muttered. - Kent laid still on a metal table in a dark room, lit by faint candles. Faust was dressed in scrubs and he forced out Sinbad and Jericho. "Out! Out! I got this. Just leave!" Jericho struggled but Sinbad held onto his shoulder. "It'll be fine. Trust Faust.. He knows what he's doing." Jericho nodded and took a deep breath. "Just take care of him alright? He means a lot to Rhea and I." Faust laughed a little. "He means a lot to me too. He is my captain after all." Faust closed the door and went to work. He studied Kent's condition carefully and prepped himself for surgery. "Let's get down to business." - The girls arrived at the dungeon. Ashlynn took the lead and opened the hatch. "YUKI!! IM COMING FOR YOU!!" Fantasia rubbed her ears. "Damn she's loud." She picked out some earwax and flicked it away. "Well let's get going." "Fantasia you're gross." Rhea laughed as she jumped down into the dungeon. Fantasia looked offended. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" She asked as she followed then inside. In the distance, Ashlynn was unlocking every cage. "You're free my birdies!!!" Terry laughed as he rubbed his wrists, where the shackles once hung. "Oh come on Ashlynn. We're not birds." He started to stretch a little. "It feels good to be free and not be sitting in my own sh-" "BBBOOOYYY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!" Ashlynn interrupted. "I didn't help raise a potty mouth!" Terry erupted in laughter. "Okay. I understand Asha-Kun." "Just call me Ashlynn please." "Asha. That's as far as I'll go." Terry smiled and patted her on her head. "You are way shorter than what I remember." Ashlynn looked to Terry. "Just be quiet." Rhea walked towards them with Yukihara on her back. "Well I think it's time we get going huh? So where's Fantasia?" She looked over to the sides of the dungeon, Fantasia was picking up various keys off the wall. "Fantasia! What're you doing?" Fantasia acknowledged Rhea and then returned to the keys. "They could open some treasure in the castle. I'm gonna take that later." Terry looked to Fantasia. "You know I'm one of the princes of this kingdom right?" "Quiet Princess, I got some of your shit to take." Terry blinked before hunching over in laughter. "I like this one, if we were the same age, I definitely would've made you mine." "How old do you think I am?" "I don't know.. 40?" Terry scratched his head. Fantasia cracked an evil smile as a vein bulged out her head. "Forty huh? Well... I'd rather be 40, than be dead." She griped her fist and made her way to Terry. "What're you doing? You wouldn't hit me wouldn't tou- NO NOT THE FACE!" - One Moment Later - Terry was on his knees with bruises along his face. "I'm sorry..." He stammered, barely able to speak straight. Fantasia cracked her knuckles. "Yeah you better be sorry. You little bastard! Calling me 40! I'm only 22!" Terry looked away and pouted. "Could've fooled me." "BITCH WHAT WAS THAT?!" Terry straightened up, fearing his life. "Nothing!" "That's what I thought!" Rhea laughed under her breath. "You two are so cute." "The fuck does that mean?! I'm not looking for a relationship! And especially not with a kid! I need a drinking buddy!" "I can drink..... Water.." Terry said slowly. Rhea patted Terry. "Well, I think it's time we get to your brother." Terry nodded excitedly. "I'm gonna scare the livin shit outta him!" Terry stood up and left the dungeon, followed by everyone else into the falling sun. "My god it's bright!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc